El año de su vida
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Scorpius siempre ha sido un chico inteligente, pragmático y positivo, aunque un poco manazas. Esto se verá acentuado cuando el posible amor que siente por alguien muy especial se convierta en algo real y físico.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"

[Este es un regalo para **YUKI-NII-Oo** , espero que te guste]

* * *

 **I**

El gran comedor está repleto de gente devorando sin miramientos sus tostadas, sus huevos revueltos y bebiendo café, o chocolate, o zumo, o lo que sea que tienen en sus tazas como si el día anterior no hubieran disfrutado de un exquisito manjar durante el banquete de bienvenida al nuevo curso.

—Es como si no hubiera visto la mermelada de moras en su vida.

Scorpius aparta la vista de la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde la había dejado fijada en la nada, y la posa sobre su compañero, que lo mira con una expresión divertida. Albus le hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su primo Theodore Nott, el Premio Anual de este año, quien tiene una masa de color púrpura oscuro repartida por toda la boca de forma desigual.

Scorpius se queda observando a su amigo mientras este ríe. Se le forma un solo hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha y los ojos se le cierran hasta convertirse en dos rejillas oscuras, ocultando el verde de su iris. Rápidamente se une a sus carcajadas y le comenta a su primo el pequeño inconveniente de desayunar a manos llenas.

El Premio Anual esboza una sonrisa avergonzada, se acerca una servilleta y se limpia la boca mientras mira en derredor. Desaparece de la mesa de Slytherin en cuanto Ellen, su compañera de cargo, llega a su lado y se lo lleva tirando del cuello de su camisa mientras murmura algo sobre lo que supone ser Premio Anual y de todas las cosas que deben hacer antes de empezar las clases.

 **II**

Las semanas transcurren y Scorpius y Albus pasan casi todas las horas del día juntos puesto que comparten todas las clases excepto Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas.

Una noche, después de cenar, Scorpius languidece en uno de los sillones orejudos de la Sala Común, con las piernas sobresaliendo por unos de los reposabrazos y la cabeza por el otro. Observa distraídamente las filigranas que forman los hilos plateados que decoran lo alto del techo verde oscuro e intenta reconocer el patrón que siguen.

Antes de poder conseguirlo una sombra le oscurece el campo de visión desde arriba. Albus está reclinado sobre el respaldo, a solo unos centímetros de él y le observa fijamente.

—¿Qué haces?

Scorpius intenta levantarse a toda prisa, de repente abrumado por la proximidad de su amigo, y choca estrepitosamente su cabeza con la del moreno, a quien no le ha dado tiempo de apartarse.

—¡Au! —se oye un gemido lastimero, Albus tiene la mano sobre su boca y agita rápidamente una pierna, como si así pudiera desvanecer el dolor más rápidamente.

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! —exclama el rubio mientras recupera el equilibrio que ha perdido al levantarse tan deprisa—. Me has dado un susto de muerte —se queja.

Albus profiere ruiditos quejumbrosos mientras mantiene la mano en su boca y sigue moviéndose espasmódicamente para aliviar el dolor. Scorpius lo observa un minuto, pero el moreno está como en modo repeat y no hace nada más.

—¿Te duele mucho? —interviene Scorpius con cautela.

—¿Qué te parece? —Albus quita la mano de su boca y observa los restos de sangre que han quedado en ella.

El rubio palidece al ver la sangre y siente que le flojean las piernas, siempre ha sido algo aprensivo. Respira hondo y se acerca a Albus para ver cuán fuerte es el dolor que le ha causado a su amigo.

Él lo mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se acerca y se limpia la sangre en la túnica que lleva puesta.

—Eso ha sido asqueroso —susurra Scorpius, mirándolo con disgusto.

Albus se ríe por el comentario y él suspira aliviado, al parecer no le ha hecho tanto daño.

—Vamos Scor, eso no es nada, no hace falta que pongas esta cara. —La mirada de Albus es divertida, y Scorpius Malfoy se da cuenta de lo pardillo que acaba de ser: Albus Potter lleva casi cinco minutos riéndose a su costa.

—Eres imbécil —espeta el rubio—. Pensaba que te dolía.

—Joder, claro que me duele. ¿Acaso no ves la sangre? —la voz de Albus suena condescendiente— Pero tampoco hace falta preocuparse tanto, solo me he mordido la lengua.

Con un par de chistes y un gesto de mano, Albus le quita importancia a lo que acaba de suceder y le reta a una partida de ajedrez mágico, que era lo que iba a hacer en cuanto ha llegado a la sala común y ha visto a su amigo tumbado en el sillón.

Pero para Scorpius este ha sido uno de tantos accidentes que provoca cuando se encuentra cerca de su amigo. Últimamente es como si tuviera millones de hormigas en los dedos cuando aparece Albus, se le caen las plumas, las galletas y derrama el zumo de calabaza cuando él se lo pide.

Por si fuera poco, tampoco puede obviar el vuelco que le da el estómago cada vez que lo ve reírse. Scorpius está seguro de que cuando Albus ríe, el mundo es un lugar mejor.

 **III**

Pasan los días, las semanas y los meses y llegan las esperadas fiestas navideñas. El vestíbulo está repleto de baúles preparados para ser llevados hasta el tren dirección Londres, pero en el dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto de Slytherin todavía quedan dos rezagados.

—¿Pero por qué no hiciste el equipaje ayer?

—Pues porque no lo hice. Vete. No hace falta que me esperes.

Scorpius no tiene ganas de volver a casa, por eso no hizo el equipaje cuando debía. Quiere quedarse en Hogwarts i disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo porque siente que en cuanto se separen algo se romperá.

Ya hace meses que le da vueltas a un asunto que le tiene preocupado: siente cosas que no debería por el chico de ojos verdes que en este mismo instante lo mira desde su cama. Y no debería sentirlas porque son amigos, porque solo termina haciéndose daño cada vez que fantasea con pasear junto a Albus cogidos de la mano o con darle un beso de buenos días todos los días.

Ha terminado de recoger sus pertenencias y todavía queda tiempo hasta que salga el tren, al final tendrá que irse muy a su pesar.

—Scor…

Albus lo llama en apenas un susurro y el rubio se sobresalta, «qué bien suena su nombre en boca del moreno», piensa.

Del susto suelta el baúl de golpe y la dura tapa le golpea en los dedos, provocándole un agudo dolor y obligándolo a soltar un grito de sorpresa, antes de mirar a Albus, preguntándole en silencio qué desea.

Su amigo se ríe por la torpeza de este y se acerca a preguntarle cómo está.

—Bien, bien, ya está —contesta Scorpius—. ¿Qué querías?

Albus lo mira fijamente un instante, aparta la vista y traga saliva, puede verlo por el movimiento del cuello del chico. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, Albus responde:

—Nada, que si necesitabas ayuda.

Pero Scorpius ya había terminado de empaquetarlo todo y Albus lo había visto.

Más en silencio que de costumbre Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter se dirigen a la estación de Hogsmeade para coger el tren que los llevará de vuelta a casa durante dos semanas, aunque para Scorpius ese tren lo único que hará será separarlo de su mejor amigo, por el momento.


End file.
